


Killer (Tommy Conlon x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, Self Insert, Tom Hardy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Set after the events of the movie "Warrior", Reader who has newly moved into Pittsburg , comes across Tommy Conlon at Colt Boyd's gym one fine day.





	Killer (Tommy Conlon x Reader)

Colt Boyd’s gym really did seem like the typical boys club, and you confirmed your suspicions the moment you entered the premises one afternoon.

Your friend Fenroy, worked at the front desk so you did not hesitate to drop by to say hi.  

All you could hear was grunts, yells, cheers and exclamations, mixed with punches and thuds. Being the only woman there, You felt like you might attract some attention, and you were not wrong.

Pairs of eyes always latched on to you as you walked inside till you reached Fenroy and his buddies watching a heated practice match in the ring.

“Y/N! You made it! Glad you could find the place” your friend got up.

You smiled, giving him a hug “I got lucky..” you proceeded to smile and greet the guys  Fenroy introduced you to.

“Whoa! Look at Tommy!” You heard someone yell. 

Everyone’s eyes darted towards the ring, the man who was called “Tommy”, was beating his opponent with such ferocity , you felt as if you were witnessing a beast. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, as you watched him bring down his opponent effortlessly. You heard a huge thud! Game over. Everyone jumped up to cheer and clap.

“Great job Tommy!”

“He’s still got it…that Tommy!”

You folded your arms as you kept eyeing  him, to your surprise he suddenly turned his head over to your direction. He kept his gaze on you as he walked around the ring,  panting visibly. Taking his mouthpiece off, he maintained eye contact with you for a few seconds more, till you decided to look away shyly, trying to resume a conversation with Fenroy and company.

——-

You found it incredibly coincidental how you had so many reasons to go to the gym almost everyday of the week to visit Fenroy. 

“Why? You got a lot of time on your hands?” Fenroy teased you. 

“Maybe” you replied in kind, sticking out your tongue. 

Sometimes you actually ended up being a savior to Fenroy by handling the front desk while he occupied himself with emergency matters. Secretly you’d enjoyed it, for you were able to catch glances of Tommy Conlon, the ‘graceful beast’. At least he was one your eyes. You’d always hear people telling him how good it was to have him back. _Have him back after what?_ you’d wonder. Initially you didn’t want to pry and inquire about his background so you kept those curiosities to yourself. Some days you were able to watch him train while you change the water dispenser, some days you found him glancing at you from the lockers when you were looking away. And some days, if you were lucky, you would both accidentally set eyes on each other for a few seconds. If you were braver, you would have smiled, but you were just too shy. So, you played safe and left the premises to jog as you usually would afterwards.

———-

Rainy days are only fun when you’re indoors,you reminded yourself that as you walked carefully down the street to get some groceries amidst the rain. Unfortunately you didn’t have enough time to stop by the gym today but you were passing it on the way anyway.

Timing couldn’t have been more perfect to make your heart race.For you saw Tommy step out, quickly covering himself with his hoodie. Today,you didn’t have the time to be shy, so you simply ran over to him.

“Hey!”  
He quickly turned his head. You stopped in front of him, panting.  
“Hi…um.You’re walking this way? cause if you are then maybe we could…” you pointed at your umbrella “…share?“  
Looking at the umbrella, and then at you, Tommy nodded "yeah…”  
You smiled, then began to walk with him. “Thank you” he added, your smile broadened.  
The next few steps were full of silence, except for the sound of rain pattering on the ground and your umbrella. You just didn’t know what to say. You wanted to break the ice though.  
“I uh…I’ve seen you around at the gym, but i don’t think we ever really introduced ourselves…right?” you looked at him, praying you didn’t ruin the atmosphere.  
He kept nodding in agreement.  
“Tommy” suddenly he extended his hand to you. You quickly switched your umbrella to your left hand , shaking with your right “(Y/N)” you stated firmly.  
“So, you’re going home this way?” Tommy’s bass filled voice inquired, voluntarily offering to hold the umbrella instead.  
“Nah…just gonna get some groceries and uh…yeah!” you replied, fixing your hair,  “…what about you?”  
“Was gonna head to my Pop’s place but I could use a trip to the store” he was nonchalant, but it just surprised and excited you.  
“Cool…” you nodded calmly.

———-  
  
“I’m sorry If I’m keeping you from anything” you kept apologizing to Tommy while lining up the cashiers queue.

“No it’s fine…” he replied instantly, helping you take out the groceries “I uh …enjoyed the company” his voice grew softer, you smiled to yourself.

The rain had stopped when both of you stepped outside.

“Well…thank you for your lovely company Tommy” You beamed, he nodded in acknowledgment and two of you started to walk in separate ways.

“Ah! Actually…” Tommy’s voice made you turn back to him “I was thinking ….maybe we could go out for a drink one day?…you know jus-”

“Yes!” You replied enthusiastically, face lighting up even more.

“Great…” Tommy chuckled, walking over to you to discuss the time and place.

You noticed how handsome he looked when he smiled. Being able to contribute to that made you happy.

———-

Normally you didn’t worry much about how you looked. Not that you were a slob, you did take care of yourself.

But tonight, suddenly you stared at yourself in the mirror a little bit longer. Suddenly you didn’t know what to do with your hair; suddenly those pores seemed a bit too visible. You were nervous yet excited. Tommy Conlon asked you out on a date.

As you applied makeup leaning forward over the sink wearing just a towel, a favorite song of yours played on the phone. This particular song, was a constant reminder of pain before moving here. Though the words constantly stabbed you in the heart, you did find a sense of comfort in the music and even in the voice. Now it was just a mark in your memory, with a flavor of nostalgia.

——  
The bar was crowded, but you spotted Tommy with ease, given his strong build and the fact you could track anyone you knew in a large, crowded place. But under one condition: feelings.

His eyes caught you the moment he felt your presence nearby. Getting up to usher you to the seat right next to him, he waited till you took off your jacket.

You didn’t outdo yourself. Dressed in a figure hugging red top with a pair of jeans, you played it safe, although you did decide to throw in a shade of red on your lips and straighten your hair as a special touch. Tommy took the view in as he watched you take a seat.

“You look…nice” he blurted out, yet maintaining his cool persona. You smiled and mouthed a “Thank you”, adjusting in the chair.

“This place is nice, but I probably might get hungry later ” you admitted embarrassingly.

“Oh, heheh…don’t worry. Actually there’s this nice hot dog place nearby” your eyes lit upon hearing this “…we can go later” Tommy added, trying to hold back a chuckle.

And so, beers were ordered, and so were some bowls of nuts. Conversations finally began, from the recent weather to the new girl moving in.

“…honestly I don’t have a particular reason as to why I wanted to move here. Some personal stuff maybe but anyways, I’m here” You finished the sentence with a sip of beer.

“So did you get a job here already?”

“Fun fact, I’m actually a dance teacher. Street dance in fact…heheh” you laugh catching Tommy’s awestruck reaction “Come on! It’s lame right?? I can’t tell if you’re teasing me or not..”

“No no! I think it’s really awesome…never met anyone like that before” he replied, shaking his head. You took a small bow.  

“But people are only free for that in the evenings, so I also do a dayshift at the diner…”

“Oh then you must know Linda..”

“I do I do…she’s really nice, dealing with me being the new girl and all. So…have you lived in Pittsburgh all your life?” you began to question, curious to know about him for a change. Tommy’s face grew dark.

“Well…”putting down his drink, he continued “I’m guessing you heard about what happened to me”  your eyes grew big. Tommy scoffed “Come on…its okay, I know people talk…and no one can help but listen”.

You turned to look down at your drink. He was right, people did talk, people do talk and people will talk. Whenever you’d be at the gym, you’d hear people talk about Tommy Conlon…or Tommy Riordan. How he took part in “Sparta”, competing against his own brother in the final round. His heroism when he was a Marine, but who also got arrested for deserting the military in Iraq. All of this, you would hear in whatever form possible . And it didn’t matter how much you tried not to listen. So you were not surprised to see Tommy eyeing you with a look of disappointment or even a sense of judgment, waiting to hear what you had to say.Were you going to react and run away like the others did?

With a deep breath, you looked back at him, head tilted.  
“I ain’t gonna play dumb Tommy, I did hear all the stories. But, I don’t know… I think its fair to say you’re not who you are, based on a few decisions you made in life. I’d like to think you must have had valid reasons to do so. And frankly, out of all people, I don’t think I have the right to judge.” You finished it off with a warm smile, and now it was Tommy who was surprised. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Suddenly a familiar piano melody emerged in airwaves. You wondered if you were being delusional.

And there it was, playing on the background. The favorite song that you didn’t want to hear. You couldn’t help but burst into a chuckle “Shit!”

“What?”

“Ah! That song…can’t believe it’s  playing right now” you shook your head in disbelief. Tommy was confused.

_~Baby, have you got no soul?~_

“Do you not like it?” he almost got up, as if to stop it. You motioned him to sit back.

_~Is your heart a gaping hole?~_

“ No no…it just reminds me of something I sorta want to forget. But also don’t want to forget…you get what I am saying?” you look at Tommy. He narrowed his eyes, and nodded, trying to understand you.

_~How come I didn’t see that in you?~_

“ I had …something…someone I really cared for. For a really long time, I gave it my all, and it was…really really nice.”

_~Oh, how come I can forgive you?~_

“But when you finally find out how it wasn’t the same for the other, how you both just simply wasted so much time living a lie, it can be sorta soul crushing. Actually, that was the reason I moved here. I ran away from everything. I wanted to forget all of it ” you spoke, bringing the bottle to your lips. Suddenly you paused.

You didn’t know why you couldn’t just control your mouth. _Why did you have to blurt all that out?_ especially to someone on a first date. You could have just said “nothing…” to his question and moved on from it. But, for some reason, you just felt comfortable enough to just keep talking.

_~And if you loved me,_ _You’d never do it_

_No, if you loved me,_

_You wouldn’t put me through it_

_That makes you a killer, a killer,_

_Oh a killer_

_That makes you a killer, a killer_

_A Killer~_

Your pause was long, you turned to Tommy, who looked concerned.

“I’m so sorry…” you ran your fingers through your hair, looking down with embarrassment “…my mouth just wandered off and-“

“Don’t apologize for caring too much” Tommy spoke, his expression unchanged. His eyes spoke more of loss and heartbreak, you suddenly felt more intimate with him even without you touching him. At the same time you wished you could just reach out and hold him tight, just to show how much you appreciated that. But instead you nodded, smiling slightly. 

———–

Tommy watched you enjoy the last piece of the delicious hot dog he bought you (he insisted) while you walked back home together. “You’re right…it is good” you spoke, sucking the sauce off your fingers. Tommy smiled, “Well I’m glad”.

You learnt a lot more about the new town whenever Tommy showed and told you little stories about his childhood in town.

“For some reason I can imagine you running around and  playing as a kid, I bet it must have been ado-”  Tommy’s hand slithered unto your own, holding it tight

“-rable…” your voice grew soft, you felt goosebumps.

During the rest of the walk, his hand never left yours. You made no remark of it either. In fact, you didn’t want to ruin it. You just wished home was further away.

Your heart sank the moment you reached home. Ready to bid goodnight, you turned to find Tommy slowly and gently backing you up to the door. And for some reason, you weren’t surprised at all, instead you felt as if time slowed down.

Body softly pressed against the door, you watched Tommy close the space between, engulfing your lips with his own, hands still held tight.

You didn’t taste the beer; you didn’t taste the mustard either. His lips were soft, generously on top of yours for a generous few seconds. It wasn’t demanding, and it wasn’t heated. But it did feel eager, as if he silently begged for you to accept it. And you did with no hesitation. Cupping his face, you softly kissed him back. As you withdrew from each other, you placed your forehead against his own, feeling the warmth of his skin.

“Goodnight” you whispered, as you turned to open the door.

“Goodnight” he replied, looking down shyly, waiting till you closed it, disappearing from his sight.

As the lock clicked, you turned around leaning against the door. With eyes closed, you brought your fingers to your lips, still in disbelief. It was a feeling your lips have missed in a long time, and something it welcomed with open arms. 

In a way, Tommy was able to change the way you felt about “Killer”.

For he managed to kill your loneliness tonight. For he did kill the person in you, who thought love was just impossible. He killed it all. And you were grateful he did.


End file.
